


Bury Me

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [11]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Zitao wants Minseok to come again, inside her this time.Immediate sequel tocross my heart.





	Bury Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cross my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970857) by [keleela (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela). 

> kinktober day 13: **creampie** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)
> 
> I retcon'd in nipple piercings on Taozi. This is the new canon.

Minseok uses his hold in her hair to gently guide her off his dick, and when she looks up at him displeased, he slides two fingers into her mouth and onto her tongue.

‘Need my cock in your pretty pussy baby. I saw how much you want to get fucked there too,’ he says as she licks his fingers.

Zitao quickly pulls off his hand and tugs her panties off and on to the floor, laying back with her legs spread around him. 

‘Please gege.’ She’s looking up at him through her lashes and with parted lips while she toys with her nipple rings, as though she needs to seduce him. She knows how good she looks like this. She always knows.

Minseok’s eyes drag down her body so obviously on display for him: her hair fans out behind her on the pillow, framing her gorgeous face. Her eyes are watery and pupils blown, and her lips red and swollen and wet. His come is still on her neck and tits, and he knows that she’d protest if he tried to wipe it away. 

Minseok tilts his head unnecessarily as his eyes trail over her torso—he wants her to feel his gaze on her skin as it travels down her ribs, past her adorable navel to the neatly-trimmed strip of hair at the apex of her thighs. Zitao arches again, pushing her pussy up and toward him, making sure he _sees_.

There’s slick on the inside of her thighs and on her cunt, shining in the low light, and he groans because he was right, she _was _getting off to having her tits fucked. 

‘You’re so sexy Taozi,’ Minseok mutters, sliding his spit-slick fingers up her wet pussy lips, feeling her try to ride down on the touch, get his fingers inside where she really wants them. ‘You want more baby? Say it.’

‘Want you to fuck me,’ she moans. ‘Want you to fuck my pussy, please—’

Her plea is broken off when Minseok slides three fingers inside her all at once, unwilling to tease himself or her with just one at a time. He groans at how she immediately clamps down on him like she’s never going to let him go, her hot wet tightness trying to pull his fingers in deeper. 

Minseok wants to fuck her right now so fucking badly but his dick is still only half hard so he presses his thumb to her clit, determined to make her come. Zitao groans and starts rocking her hips against his hand, chasing all the fill and friction she can get. 

‘Shit, Tao, you’re so hot.’ He starts to finger fuck her in earnest, matching her pace and pressing his fingers deeper, spreading her open around his knuckles while she writhes. She’s so fucking wet and hot inside and Minseok can’t wait to feel her cunt gripping his cock instead. ‘You really want it baby, _fuck_.’

Zitao reaches up and pinches her nipples again, tugging on the rings and rolling them with her head thrown back as she grinds her hips against Minseok’s fingers, working his thumb over her clit until she sees stars. 

Suddenly she’s coming, her orgasm cresting and she slams herself down on Minseok’s hand with a gasp, insides rippling and soaking him to the wrist in her slick. He presses on her clit and holds her down with his other hand on her hip, letting her use his fingers and ride it out, body strung tight and trembling, until her cunt stops throbbing and she can open her eyes.

‘Fuck,’ she pants, brushing her hair back from her eyes. Her skin glistens with exertion and her chest is heaving, but she’s giving Minseok a look. She smirks and spreads her legs wider. ‘Fuck me gege, want your come again.’

She’s so greedy and it makes Minseok’s balls ache.

‘Yeah—Yeah you’ll get it again Taozi,’ says Minseok, rubbing his fully hard dick over her folds and slicking it up, unable to resist teasing them both just a little. ‘Gege’s gonna fuck you good baby.’

He presses in and they groan in tandem as his cock fills her more and better than his small fingers ever could. She still feels so fucking good wrapped around him that Minseok starts rolling his hips into her immediately, dropping to his elbows to kiss and lick along her neck and jaw. 

Zitao wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in, forcing him deeper, closer, and smearing his drying come between them. 

‘More, please, please,’ she keens, like she can’t possibly get enough. 

Minseok snaps his hips faster, with as much force as the clutch of her legs will allow. ‘Is this what you wanted baby? Wanted me to use your mouth and tits and sweet little hole to get off? Want to be covered in my come?’

‘Yes!’ she hisses. ‘Want it want it want it.’ 

Her eyes are squeezed shut again and she scrabbles at Minseok’s sweaty back, trying to pull him into her and rub her clit over his public bone as he fucks into her hard and fast. She groans when she gets the angle right, cunt spasming weakly around his cock at the sharp pang of pleasure, making Minseok swear—she’s going to pull his orgasm right out of his cock if she keeps clenching down on him like that.

Minseok buries his face in her neck and concentrates on pounding her like she deserves, the rhythmic slap of skin and Zitao’s high pitched whimpers loud and clear in the room. She feels so fucking _good _and the way every part of her body is clinging to him with want has Minseok imagining how deep he’s fucking her, how far he’s going to unload into her hot little cunt.

‘Please gege—_please_,’ she whines like she can read his mind, circling her hips as best she can with no leverage, grinding on his dick and stretching her hole around it. ‘Come in me, need you to.’

That sends Minseok tumbling over the edge with a moan, hips jerking as he pumps her full of his load with a dirty grind. ‘Take it baby, take it,’ he says hoarsely into her neck. ‘Feel so fucking good.’

He hisses through his teeth as Zitao comes _again _around him, squeezing down on his cock to milk it, get even more of his come, get it deeper inside where she wants it, needs it. _Fuck _she’s going to kill him but it’s so hot.

They lay like that, sticky and sweaty and trying to catch their breath until Minseok’s arms threaten to give out and he shakily sits back on his heels. Zitao does a slow blink then looks up at him, this time with a satisfied smile on her face.

‘Love how you fill me,’ she says breathily, sliding two of her fingers into her leaking cunt. Minseok watches as she slowly fingers herself, pushing and pulling his come out of her hole, smearing it over her thighs and letting it drip toward her ass.

It’s stunning, and so is she.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
